fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisdom Under The Moon
under new management, also undergoing re-branding :D Note that the images don’t work on mobile devices* Welcome! This is my idea library! Have you ever had that feeling when you're so swamped with work and need a break, but you're out of ideas to write about? Trust me, we've all had that feeling at some point. Well, here's some help! All you need to do is fill out specific criteria, and I'll try to generate a couple of ideas for you. We could also just brainstorm, and bounce ideas back and forth. There are many options for you to pick from! Here, we can give you plot lines, story starters, title ideas, character names and other. Visit my grammar store for help editing your fanfiction. Notice 1: I can always do this for outside stories, just note that I may or may not need to have more information. Notice 2: There's the offhand chance that I have writer's block, and in that case, I will let you know and we'll postpone or cancel your order. Member Information Currently we have no members. Which is why we need to expand so everyone can write fanfictions! Here is the criteria to become a member: Form: Experience: '''Do you have experience with writing? (It's fine if you don't.) If you have experience, I will need to see examples of your writing. '''Level of availability: '''Are you constantly available? Or rarely active? (Again, it's fine either way) '''Helper level: Are you okay with helping people? Are you interested in moderating brainstorming sessions or using criteria to give ideas? All forms must be submitted to Luna as soon as possible. Members are welcome whenever! Most forms will be accepted unless you have a track record of bans or blocks. Members Leader: 'Luna. Please submit all forms to her, and based on her availibility she will assign you to a user. '''Idea Giver: 'Besty Open Positions ''Ranked from most work to least work for convinience*'' '- Organizer: '''person that will organize all past and future clients in tables {least work} - "'Moderator": Person that will keep an eye on brainstorming sessions {moderate work} '- Idea Giver: '''Person that will give ideas to users who ask {most work} '- Normal member: completes assigned tasks and reports orders to Luna. {moderate work} Ordering Criteria So, unfortunately, there's always a form for you to fill out. Please message me on my wall with your form so I get a notification. If you are ordering a specific criteria, leave that specific criteria blank. For example, if you want title ideas, put one of the options included (sad, dramatic, meaningful, one-worded). If you want character names, out NA in that criteria. Same for all else. Form: 'Type of title: '''Choose from a variety of styles, such as; ''dramatic, meaningful, one-worded, sad, or other. ''The reason we ask for this is that titles catch the reader's attention, but a boring title pushes the reader away. If you already have a title, specify it here. '''Character name(s): '''If you have a name or two in mind, I always ask for them because it's helpful in the long run. ''Notice 3: If you are looking for a character name, leave this blank. 'Character descriptions: '''If you have a character name, this is required. I always like to encourage you to think about this first, as coming up with it on the spot is never a meaningful character. ''Notice 3a: If you are looking for a character name and description, leave this blank. Tips: Make sure you know if your character is round or flat. Round means that the character is well-versed and has many experiences in real life, mainly the main character. Flat means that the character isn't very dynamic and is there for fulfilling a small role in your story. 'Any random ideas for the plot: '''This means ''anything. I CANNOT come up with ideas for you if I have no idea what you want it to be. Anything from "''physical conflict between Character A and Character B" ''to "''Character A wanders down a lonely road every morning to mourn the death of her husband. Character B joins shortly after." ''works for me, as long as I have a small moment to build upon. '''What you are looking for: '''Are you looking for a couple of story starters? Plot lines? Character names? Character descriptions? Title ideas? '''Amount: '''How many are you looking for? Eg. If you want plot lines, how many do you want me to come up with? '''Other Important Information: '''If you give me a non-descriptive plot line because you can't think of one, you are required to have a very-detailed character so I can come up with moments. If you provide no character description but a detailed plot idea, I may or may not be able to come up with ideas for you. Brainstorming Sessions I know brainstorming sounds like a very boring thing to do. But if you know some users who'd like to come up with ideas themselves, there are many ways you could have fun while doing it! Make sure you fill out the form above. You don’t need to send it to anyone, just keep it for reference because you must know what you want, and others must know certain information to give ideas. ''This is a very experimental branch of my library'', but I have some outlines for all of us to follow. Some of the criteria is listed below. Criteria: 'Which users would be participating: '''If you want me to be there with you, include my username here. (Try to link their names. If they are FANDOM users, use their signature.) MAKE SURE TO ASK THEM FIRST! '''Where (what platform) would this be happening on?: '''Would you want to do this on Discord, Live Chat, or on a thread on someone's message wall? (if it's a message wall, who's message wall?) ''Notice 4: I don't have a proper Discord account, so keep that in mind. I don't necessarily want to stop you from using Discord, but we may have to find a compromise. 'What time?: '''Not everyone is free at the same time, which is why a time ''frame ''would be better. Eg. From July 5 to July 8. If you would like to keep it going until all of the users are satisfied, then specify that. ''Notice 5: If you would like to do it one-on-one, fill out the form accordingly. '' ''Notice 6: Make sure you have 2 or more users, or this will not work. Guidelines: '''- Follow all the Wiki Policies and Guidelines, this isn't anything different. '- Make sure you're being helpful and don't quit randomly. Let us know when you aren't available. (If you can't think of ideas, let the user filling out the form know.)' - Don't abuse your "power". Everyone is equal. Rules: Since this is an experimental branch, I do not know how this will go. I have some rules set in place, mainly to help you get started and not have an awkward start. # Gather collectively # Start by stating what you would like to gain from the brainstorm. (Names, plots...) # Each of the users goes around and builds off your starting point. For example, if you say “I want a dramatic elf name for a person who’s....” and the following person says a name that mimes the attritbutes of the character. # Continue one, building upon other’s ideas. Tables For Forms Tables for Brainstorms Quick Note: If you are ever in need of a fanfiction ''cover, ''go to Light and Bright's Cover Store! On that link she has a criteria for you to fill out and more information. Thank you for using this library! Category:User-Generated Services Category:Sofia The Odyssey